


A Life Of Love (A Life Well Spent)

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Lion King (1994) References, Little Spoon Shiro, M/M, Married Shance, Modern AU, Parent-Child Relationship, fluffy fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Lance and Shiro are happily married and caring for their five year old son, Henry.Or a gift fic for a friend of mine that is nothing but soft, soft Fluff!





	A Life Of Love (A Life Well Spent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful Py! Enjoy!

Lance moaned as the sun poked the back of his eyelids. It was too fucking early for this. Thankfully his — wonderful, amazing, _large_ — husband was his little spoon. Lance wiggles forward, leaning down and burying his nose in the back of Shiro’s neck. The light was now gone, buried beneath the smell of Shiro and sweat and sex. Lance found himself smiling at that even as he began to drift back to sleep.   
“DADDY!”   
Both men jolted, and Lance flopped over onto his back as their bedroom door banged against the wall with a thud.   
“He’s your child in the morning,” Lance grumbled as tiny feet padded across the carpet. He stubbornly kept his eyes shut as a small hand prodded Lance in the side.   
“We agreed that he’s your son after midnight last week, love.” Lips pressed softly against Lance’s neck, and he sighed in both defeat and content. He may hate mornings with a passion, but with his husband and his son, it was impossible to truly hate anything.   
“Daddy, you gotta get up! It’s school!”   
Besides, he didn’t have time to hate this morning. Today was Henry’s first day of first grade, and the little man was extremely excited about that fact. Lance knows this because Henry has been telling them at every meal for the last two months without pause. And that’s great! Lance is super stoked about the fact that his kid loves learning! Just, sometimes he wished that his son would be just as excited to stay home and spend time with his dads like he used to.   
“Alright, why don’t you go ahead and brush your teeth and Papa will help you get dressed while Daddy makes breakfast? Sound like a plan little man?” Lance pushed himself up to a sitting position, reaching out to ruffle his son’s bouncy brown locks. Henry did a little dance before hopping up onto the bed long enough to wrap his little arms around Lance’s neck and press a loud, sloppy kiss to his cheek before scurrying out of the room with a shout of–  
“Hurry up, Papa!”  
Shiro groaned, rolling over to face Lance and throwing an arm over his legs. He shook his head once, twice, and then turned his face up enough so that he could glare up at Lance through that adorable white tuft of hair above his forehead that he was growing back out. Lance giggled, raising an eyebrow down at him as he reached out to brush those strands of hair out of Shiro’s face.   
“Why the long face, my love?” he cooed.  
“Why did we ever think that sending him to school was a good thing? School happens so early in the morning!” Shiro flopped over onto his back and Lance cackled as he moved off of the bed and around to their bathroom.   
“Because you missed being able to pound my ass into the wall whenever you wanted without tiny feet coming a-running.” Lance tossed the black pair of sleep pants that lay rumpled in front of the door into his husband’s pouting face.   
“I’m sure that wasn’t my only reason,” Shiro stated as he passed by Lance brushing his teeth in order to relieve himself in the toliet. “I’m pretty sure we were both just tired of him constantly asking why whenever we said something.”  
“‘Hat ‘ou’ds a’but ‘rght.” Lance spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out, setting the toothbrush back into its holder before turning and finally kissing his husband ‘good morning’.  
“Mmmm, morning to you too,” Shiro leered as Lance smacked him on the ass before leaving.   
“Go dress our son decently so he can show his cute face at school!”   
Lance made his way to the kitchen, unable to stop himself from grinning as he thought about how perfect his life was now. They had been married five years before Lance had brought up the fact that he wanted to adopt a child. It had taken a year, but they had been able to adopt two-year-old Henry Li McClain-Shirogane. He’d been so tiny then, barely the size of Lance’s torso when held on his hip.   
Henry had immediately latched onto Shiro, refusing to leave his arms. Lance was jealous at first, but the panic on his husband’s face every time he went to set Henry down — only for the toddler to stubbornly hang onto his neck or arm like a baby sloth — was too funny for him to stay upset. Shiro had given in halfway through the day, accepting that there was a small child permanently attached to him now. Lance’s home screen was still the picture he had snapped of them that night, cuddled up together on the couch as the credits for Mulan played in the background, accompanied by their soft snores. Henry had tucked himself under Shiro’s chin, his small fingers tangled in his husband’s shirt. And Shiro — his wonderful, amazing, loving Shiro — had one large hand resting on his back holding him in place as the other flopped over the side of the couch.   
Shiro said he hated the picture because of the strand of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, but Lance knew for a fact that he had a printed version of it taped up on his dashboard.   
“Daddy! Daddy! I’m a cowboy today!”   
Henry came running into the kitchen, and it was simply the routine of things that had Lance bracing himself for his son to slam into his legs, tiny arms wrapping around his thighs as he peered up at him with large brown eyes. He was indeed wearing his T-shirt with a cowboy vest print, a shiny gold Sheriff medal pinned to his chest. He was dressed in his best jeans and on his feet were the cowboy boots Keith had bought him for his birthday. On his back, hanging from a string that was hooked under his son’s chin, was a large white cowboy hat.   
“Well I’ll be!” Lance giggled, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair. “If it isn’t the Sheriff, coming into my tiny diner for some good ole scrambled eggs and sausage!”   
Henry giggled, letting go to strut his way over to the table. He pushed himself up onto his seat, and Lance turned the stove off before plateing the food. Shiro walked in, wrapping one hand around Lance’s waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek before he too settled down.   
They all began to tuck in, and Lance felt something warm settle in his chest.   
His family was absolutely perfect and he wouldn’t give it up for the world.   
Henry shoveled one more bite of eggs into his mouth before pushing his plate back and announcing himself full. Lance giggled as he wiggled himself back out of his chair and ran over to tug on Shiro’ elbow as his husband raised his fork up to his mouth. Shiro paused, raising an eyebrow, mouth still hanging open.   
“Can I help you?”   
“You gotta drive me to school, Papa! I finished my food so come on! Please? See! I even used my nice words like Daddy taught me!”   
Shiro sighed, sending a longing look at the pile of toast Lance had set out as he set his fork down.   
“Alright, alright. Go give Daddy his goodbye hug and then grab your book bag.”   
Henry cheered, racing around the table to wrap his arms around Lance for half a second before dashing right back out of the room.   
“I have never seen a child so eager to go to school in my life,” Lance chuckled as he began to clear the table. Shiro hummed, sliding his shoes on by the door that lead into the garage.   
“He’s been hanging out with Auntie Pidge and Uncle Hunk too much.” Shiro reaches an arm out and catches Lance by the waist as he was walking by. Lance let himself get dragged in, leaning up on his tiptoes to press their lips together.   
“Hmmm, maybe he doesn’t hang out with them enough,” Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek before making his way back over to the sink, looking over his shoulders, “we haven’t had a date night in two months now.”   
Shiro smirked at that, his dark eyes smoldering as they trace Lance up and down.   
“Then I guess it’s a good thing that they’ve agreed to keep him for the whole weekend while I take you out for a night on the town.”   
The plate Lance had been rinsing slipped from his fingers down into the sea bubbles.   
“You didn’t.”   
“Two tickets to go watch Moulin Rouge, followed by dinner at Sal’s and then dancing at Allure’s? Oh yes. I. Did.”   
“Holy fuck I love you.”   
Shiro winks at him as Henry comes barreling into the room, his space cowboy backpack banging against the wall from where it dangles off of one arm. Shiro chuckles, taking the bag with one hand and opening the door with the other.   
“I know.”   
“Smug bastard.”   
Lance grins as his husband simply winks in response before the door was shut and the house was silent again.   
He fucking loved his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but Keith, Pidge, and Hunk all absolutely spoil Henry to death and you can fight me on that. Also! How many references could you spot? I put in a few ;D   
> Also, yes, Sal’s is run by Sal and Allure is a dance club/bar that Allura and Lotor co-own together!   
> Let me know your thoughts below or come scream them at me over on Twitter @BabesBlock!


End file.
